Stranded and In Love
by SuperKirbyLand234
Summary: What happens when you're sent to and stranded on an uncharted island with someone you hate? You rethink every bad decision you've made in your entire life and realize that when you're away from everything that drove you crazy, the one that drives you crazy really drives you crazy. (In terms of love). Scax One-shot


(Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All Stars or Pahkitew Island. All credit goes to the original creators at Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment and Cartoon Network. Please support the official release)

(Side Note: This is a Scax One-Shot)

Stranded and In Love:

When Scarlett and Max were blown off of Pahkitew Island via the Cannon of Shame, they had been launched to a far-off island surrounded by nothing but miles and miles of ocean. Max had landed in the water close to the shoreline, while Scarlett landed on the sandy beach, very hard. "I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!", Max yelled having been satisfied that he didn't die. Scarlett stood up with an angry expression on her face. "Good because now...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed as she lunged at Max. She tried to wrap her hands around his throat, but he roughly pushed her off, "Geez, calm down Sidekick. Its not my fault that you tried to use up your master", said Max. There it was again, Max had called her 'Sidekick' like he had done back on the island.

She picked up a piece of driftwood from the sand and lifted it above her head, as if she was going to beat Max with it. Max placed his arms over his head to protect himself, but when he didn't feel anything hit him, he looked up and saw Scarlett on her knees, crying. Not knowing what to do in this situation, Max moved towards her and tried to put his hand on her shoulder. Scarlett saw this and punched Max very hard-in his groin! Max doubled over in pain as Scarlett looked down upon him, "I am not your sidekick; I never was your sidekick! All those invention that you ever made on the island were my idea...just stay away from me, GOT IT!" she said as she walked away into the immense forest of this new island. Max laid on the sandy floor for a few more minutes before he finally regained his composure, and he sat there mulling over what had just had happened.

Scarlett trekked through the immense forest, not caring if she got lost; she just wanted to get away from Max. She stopped for a minute and leaned against a tree, she was out of energy. Maybe it was not the best idea for her to just wander into a forest in the middle of an uncharted island. Just then, she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. She looked and saw a snake with its fangs deep within her sensitive skin. Scarlett tried to shake it off but all the noise she made had caught the attention of a large bear. Seeing it, she immediately started running, or at least, ran as fast as her injured ankle would let her. She stopped just short of a cliff that led to a waterfall about five hundred feet high, but as she turned back the bear appeared out of nowhere and tackled her, sending them both over the waterfall. As she fell into the water, her head collided with a rock and everything went dark.

Max had already left the beach and was making headway into the forest. Having a pocket knife in his pocket, he used it to carve a spear from a tree branch. He was almost at the river, where he planned on catching some dinner, when he heard a noise. It sounded like a bear and a human in a wrestling match, Max followed the sound until he reached the river. That was when he saw Scarlett, unconscious and wet, washed up on the riverbank. A bear stood over her, ready to sink its teeth into her neck, when Max ran up and stabbed it in the back with his spear. The bear was killed instantly, its eyes glazed over with death. Max looked around and saw the bear's cave not too far from the river; he threw Scarlett onto his back and dragged the dead bear towards the cave. Once inside, he gently laid her down onto the cave floor and moved towards the bear carcass. He took his knife and began to skin the bear; this went on for two hours until he finally removed the fur from the entire bear. Laying it on the floor like a carpet, he picked up Scarlett and laid her gently onto the fur skin bedding; he took off his shirt and placed it under Scarlett's head like a pillow. Max saw a bite mark on her ankle where she had bitten by the snake. He sighed and sat down to regain his strength, he turned around to look at Scarlett's unconscious face and in the darkness of the cave as night approached, he leaned next to her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry".

_~Two Days Later~_  
>Scarlett awoke feeling no pain than when she had fallen off that cliff. She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on a bear-skin rug with a deer-skin rug draped over her like a blanket, and Max's shirt tucked under her head like a pillow. Speaking of the very boy, Max stood by a fire and appeared to be cooking something on a flat rock. He saw that Scarlett was awake and smiled, "Well good morning Sleeping Beauty. I thought you were never going to wake up, but that little herbal remedy I gave your bite wound should have you feeling better in no time. Speaking of which, I made breakfast-snake eggs and snake meat. I seasoned them with a few peppers I found growing in the forest", he said. He served a portion into a stone bowl and brought it towards Scarlett, she tried to reach it but she couldn't move her arms or any part of her body for that matter. "Yeah, you're going to be numb for a while, but it'll wear off. Here let me feed you", said Max.<p>

He grabbed a fork he carved from a small branch, picked up a piece of egg and meat and put it into Scarlett's mouth. Hmm not bad, she thought as she ate, it tasted like eggs and bacon. Max fed her until she had finished, "Good, now just lie down and get some more rest and you'll be able to move again soon", he said. He walked over to where two large stone basins stood beside one was cookware made from tree bark and beside the other was clothing-his clothing! Scarlett had been too groggy and hungry to notice before, but now she could clearly see that Max was wearing nothing but his underwear. Seeing him practically naked, she blushed furiously so she turned around to hide her face. Assuming that she fell asleep, Max continued to wash the cookware. In the two days that Scarlett was unconscious, Max had turned the cave into their new home, made a bed for two from a large rock slab and animal pelts, carved weapons and tools from tree branches and made two stone basins-one for bathing and the other for washing clothes and dishes.

Scarlett had rolled over and pretended to sleep so Max couldn't see her blushing, but along the lines she did fall asleep again. A while later she woke up finally able to move her body. She stood up and stretched her cramped limbs, and then she walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. "Well we're trapped here, but it's not so bad. We could've been trapped on an island that has nothing but deserts or one with frozen tundra. I'm glad it's only an island with an immense forest", she said. "You said it, Scarlett. Care for a smoothie?" She turned and saw Max holding two hollowed out coconuts with a thick puree of peaches and mango juice, each with a reed straw. Scarlett took one and sipped, Max was still wearing his underwear, but Scarlett only blushed a little bit. "You know Scarlett, this island isn't all that bad", Max said. "It's better than Pahkitew Island that's for su-did you just call me Scarlett?" she said. Max smacked away a mosquito and said, "I'm sorry isn't that your name? Or am I wrong?" Scarlett was having trouble trying to grasp this, it left her feeling flustered. "No it is, but I thought you'd only call me 'Sidekick' or 'Minion' or something along those lines, but not my actual name", she said. Scarlett felt her hair being tugged behind her head, Max had picked it up back into the bun she had when she first came to Pahkitew Island. Then he pulled something from behind his back, it was the fake glasses she wore too. Placing them onto her face he said, "I rather call my friend by her real name, just as I like to see the real her. By the way, I thought you were pretty before you took your glasses off and let your hair loose". He got up and walked away, leaving Scarlett to collect her thoughts.

He said she was his friend and that she was pretty, he didn't think of her as an evil consort, but as a good friend. Scarlett's chest began to feel very warm and she felt tears coming down from her eyes, but these weren't the same tears of anger and shame she cried two days ago on the beach, these were tears of joy. Someone finally liked Scarlett for both her brains and beauty, even if he was someone whose neck Scarlett had once wanted to throttle.

_~One Month Later~_

Max and Scarlett had made the island their home, sharing the equal responsibility they had on it. Since Scarlett had a solar-powered watch, she had been able to tell what time of day it was and what day. That way, she and Max would switch their chores each day. About three weeks ago, Max had asked Scarlett to be his girlfriend, who she had agreed to and tonight was Scarlett's birthday. Being stuck on an island for a total of one month and three weeks, they had learned a lot about each other and they enjoyed each other's company. Max had planned a special surprise for Scarlett for that afternoon, after he had gotten it ready he went to get Scarlett. He blindly led her through the forest, "That's it Scarlett, come on and keep your eyes closed. Follow the sound of my voice, okay...stop and open your eyes. Ta-Da!" he said. Scarlett opened her eyes and saw a lovely picnic set up in a clearing, "Max...is...is this...?" She was completely lost for words; she couldn't remember the last time someone had done something nice for her, "Happy Birthday! I made this picnic especially for you and I to enjoy together. Consider it Part 1 of your birthday present", he said.

She smiled and sat down to enjoy the picnic with him, but about half an hour later they heard the roll of thunder. Packing up their things, they decided to hurriedly run back to their cave home and have the picnic there while it rained. Max pulled out a small box made from two acorn shells and turned towards Scarlett, "Now it's time for Part 2 of your birthday present. Scarlett, you and I have been on this island for a month and three weeks, and in that time, I've learned that you are an intelligent, funny and beautiful girl. I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore, I want you to be something even more special than that", he said. Scarlett set down her bowl of soup and looked at him, "Max, what are you saying?" she asked. "I'm saying that I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Scarlett, will you marry me?" Max said opening the acorn bow to reveal a ring carved from stone and painted blue with berry juice. Scarlett was stunned, when they first crash-landed on that island she wanted nothing more than to kill Max for costing her control over Pahkitew Island and the million dollar prize, but after being there for almost two months and being away from people, school, Total Drama and everything else that caused her stress, she realized how stupid she was for hating him. All she had to do was give him a chance and he turned out to be the best thing she ever had; she looked at the stone ring and began crying, "Yes Max, of course I'll marry you! My only regret is that there isn't a priest here to make it official", she said. Max chuckled softly and said, "There's something else you don't know about me-I became an ordained minister online, it was a dare…I can marry us and it'll be official".

Scarlett smiled as he recited the ceremonial words that priest speak at weddings; once they exchanged vows and rings, they kissed. It was a long and passionate kind of kiss, the kind in which you could really feel the love that person had for you. "I love you, Max", said Scarlett. "And I love you, Scarlett", said Max. They kissed again, this time going deeper into it; Scarlett dragged Max onto their bear-skin bed and pulled the deer-skin blankets over themselves.

(To the readers, I will not go into detail about what happens next because that would be a Lemon, and my story is rated K. That kind of thing is inappropriate for some readers; let's just say that, in the words of Jake from Adventure Time, Max and Scarlett did Tier 15).

_~Eight Months Later~_

Scarlett tied one last string of her hand-woven fishing net and cast it into the river as the salmon began swimming upstream. As she waited for the net to catch dinner, she sat on the riverbank and gently rubbed her basketball shaped stomach. Eight months ago after she and Max got married, they had spent almost every night getting intimate with each other until they both passed out from exhaustion. And the fact that being on an island away from civilization means there's no protection, so Scarlett got pregnant. Luckily though, Max had visited the doctor regularly back home and he always tested negative for any disease he could've given Scarlett. Scarlett giggled as she felt a slight kick to her palm, as if her unborn baby was trying to get her attention, "It's okay. Mommy was just lost in thought, don't worry when you're born I'll give all the attention you want. I'd have to warn you though, Daddy might get jealous", she laughed as she talked to her belly.

The fishing net overflowed with caught fish as Scarlett it out of the river and onto her back; she was no longer wearing her yellow sweater, just her white undershirt, black skirt, white leggings and shoes. She wanted the sweater to stay clean for the baby to wear, as did Max with his grey jacket-shirt. They had spent several days finding enough moss to fashion clothes for themselves and a few essentials for their baby; they weren't sure what gender the baby would be, but they already picked out names. If it was a boy, Max wanted to name him Memphis, and if it was a girl, Scarlett wanted to name her Carolyn. She walked into the cave and gave Max the fish to cook while she sat down on the ground; Max busied himself making roasted fish for dinner, making sure that Scarlett had the biggest pieces since she was eating for two. After dinner, they both sat outside to look at the starry night sky.

Then Scarlett began to moan in pain and doubled over while clutching her stomach. Max realized that she was going into labor, believe it or not, he did. Sometimes back home, he'd watch the Health channels whenever there wasn't anything good to watch on TV. Max luckily remembered everything the doctors on those show had done when a woman gave birth and used it to help Scarlett. He gently picked her and lowered her into the bathing basin (he's using the birthing method in which a woman gives birth in a bathtub or small pool). He then armed himself with a deer-skin towel and said, "Alright Scarlett, on the count of three, I want you to push with everything you've got. 1...2...3...PUSH!", he shouted. Scarlett screamed as she heaved while experiencing a painful contraction, but as she pushed the pain subsided. Max pulled the wet baby out of the water and smacked it on the butt to make it start crying, it was a girl. Max stood holding her, he was too overjoyed to be disappointed that it wasn't a boy.

However, before Scarlett could gloat, she started moaning in pain and heaving again. Max saw that her stomach was still large and she was having another contraction, realization fell on him like a sack of bricks-Scarlett was having Twins! He acted quickly, he placed the first baby into a hand-woven basket next to the basin and began to help Scarlett deliver the second. Once she pushed this one out, Max took his knife, which he sterilized in boiling hot water, and cut the babies' umbilical cords. As he worked to get the babies cleaned and dressed, he didn't notice Scarlett pass out from exhaustion.

Two hours later, she woke up warm and dry on the bear-skin bed, draped in a layer of deer-skin blankets. Max walked over to her with two hand-woven baskets and in each one was a baby, wearing a moss hat and swaddled in a deer-skin blanket. Max sat down and said, "The second one is a boy. Now we have what we both wanted-a baby boy and a baby girl. Our little babies, Memphis and Carolyn". Scarlett picked up both babies and began to breast-feed them; as she did, she got a good look at them. Memphis looked like Max but had Scarlett's red-orange hair, and Carolyn looked like Scarlett but had Max's purple hair. Scarlett laughed as she looked at Max, he had the same funny and loving expression on his face that he had back in episode 112 of Total Drama Pahkitew Island. He really had a soft spot for babies, he toward and gave his wife and children each a loving kiss.

_~Five Years Later~_

"Time to Mischief!", shouted a small voice. A little girl with purple hair, wearing an oversize yellow sweater burst through the bushes and tackled a rabbit underneath her. This was Carolyn, Max and Scarlett's daughter and she was up to no good. Carolyn not only shared Max's gene for purple hair, but she also shared some of his old traits, only instead of being 'evil' she was mischievous. She was a bit of a prankster, running around scaring small animals and pulling pranks on her family members, but she meant well and only wanted to have fun. Plus she'd never pull a prank if it resulted in injury, especially if her twin brother Memphis was the one who got hurt, she loved him too much to do that. Carolyn lost her focus and the rabbit ran off again, she chased it until it took an abrupt turn and caused her to fall into the fast moving river. Carolyn hopped on a log and began giggling, "Mommy! Daddy! Look at me, I'm riding a water moose!", she shouted.

Meanwhile Max came back into the cave house with some fresh peaches, saffron leaves, dandelions and fresh fish; Scarlett had planned on making soup with a fruit salad for lunch and he went to fetch the ingredients. Max and Scarlett were now adults, one being twenty-one and the other twenty-two. Max brought in the ingredients and then walked around the back with a sack of freshly cut leaves, he placed them on the ground in front of three moose. Since episode two of Pahkitew Island, Max had realized that Scarlett was a natural-born animal trainer; if she knew that pigs loved pecans, then she was able to tame an adult male moose and his mate. Later on the two moose had a calf; Max named the male 'Trotter', Scarlett named the female 'June Bug', and the kids named the calf 'Baby Billy'. They tamed the adult moose and rode them just like they would do with horses, it made it easier to hunt animals like foxes, rabbits, geese and other hunting game that required the assistance of a riding animal to catch.

"Max, could you go find Carolyn? I've just about finished with lunch", Scarlett called from inside the cave house. She was busy cooking over the fire while Memphis played with toys that Max carved from very strong tree bark. Max saddled up Trotter and went into the forest to find their daughter. Max heard giggling by the river and saw Carolyn riding a log on the fast current, "Hi Daddy! I'm on a water moose", she said laughing. Max inwardly panicked, he prodded Trotter to move closer to the water so he could reach out with a long stick and snagged it on her sweater. He pulled her into his lap. "Carolyn, sweetheart, you have to be more careful. You could've been swept away to the ocean", he said. "And then I could ride on a seahorse and have swordfights with a swordfish, Daddy! It would've been fun", said Carolyn. Max just laughed, sure his daughter was a bit reckless, but she was just having a bit of fun. No shame in that. They rode back home where Scarlett had finished preparing lunch; as the small family sat down and ate, they heard a strange noise. "Max, what is that sound?" asked Scarlett. "That sounds like…a Speed Boat!" he said excitedly. Though he and Scarlett had grown attached to this small island, they had longed to soon return to their real homes; also no matter how intelligent Scarlett was, she wasn't planning on homeschooling her children.

Max pulled out a flare gun, an item he happened to have stolen from Chris' underground control room, and ran to the beach. Sure enough, there was a speed boat moving not too far from the island; he cocked the gun and fired a single shot into the air. Whoever was in the speed boat saw this and started to move towards the island; when they stopped, Max saw that the people in the boat were a grown man and a young woman whom he immediately recognized. "Jasmine?!" he shouted. "Max? You're alive! My goodness, I thought you were dead. Everyone thought you were dead; when Chris couldn't find you two anywhere in Canada after the show ended, yours and Scarlett's parents sent police and rescue teams everywhere in that area and the United States to find you. They searched for six months until they finally drew the conclusion that you were both dead. You've just been stranded here this whole time?" she said. Max sighed, "Yes we've been here, for at least five years. I had no idea that we were being searched for".

Jasmine looked at him sympathetically, when she was on the show with him, she really didn't like him. She thought he was an annoyance, but now she couldn't hold that against him anymore seeing as they were both adults and anything they did as teenagers didn't matter anymore. The men in the boat, Jasmine's father, looked towards Max and spoke, "Well go and get your friend so we can take you back. You two happen to be on an island nine miles off the Australian coast. Once we get back to the mainland, you can call your folks and let them know you're not dead". Max went back into the forest and told Scarlett that Jasmine was here with a boat to take them to Australia, and then they could call their parents and tell them to come get them. They gathered up all their belongings and their children and made their way to the boat; they, unfortunately, couldn't take their pet moose with them because the boat wasn't big enough. Jasmine was confused as to where the two five year olds came from, so when the boat took off, Scarlett explained everything to her. She told her of how when they first came to the little island, she wanted nothing to do with Max. Then after he saved her life, they became friends; after a few months they dated and got married, and eight months later they had twins. Jasmine was surprised and happy at the same time, it seems as though Scarlett and Max had learned from their past mistakes and grown into better people. Scarlett and Max sat next to each other on the boat, their children laid sleeping on their laps; when they get home to Canada, they were going to have some conflicts. The Press will hound them non-stop, Scarlett and Max will have to take their GED exams in order to pass school and once they're in college, they'd half to get part time jobs in order to support their children and enroll them in school. It didn't worry them that much because so long as they had each other, they could handle it. Scarlett and Max moved towards each other and shared a single passionate kiss.

_The End_


End file.
